


Значение вселенной

by nortman



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, Open ended
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nortman/pseuds/nortman
Summary: Из Тэна получился ужасный парень и не менее ужасный друг.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	Значение вселенной

Сычён говорит:  
—Знакомьтесь, это — Сюйси.  
А Тэн слышит:  
— Знакомьтесь, это — Сюйси, и душевному спокойствию Тэна пришел конец. 

Потому что Лукас не может не приковывать взгляды, не может не очаровать, и Тэн на него повелся с первых секунд. 

— А это Джонни, и они с Тэном — пара.

Фраза Сычёна отрезвляет моментально. 

Лукас пока еще не ощущается как часть их компании, но общий язык находит со всеми: с Цзыюй он сходится на том, что произведения Ремарка — чушь полнейшая; с Яняном он обсуждает, что Lil Nas — классный чувак, а Old town road — песня десятилетия, не меньше; Кун мастер в готовке, а Сюйси любит поесть, поэтому тема еды — одна из главных этим вечером; с Джонни они соревнуются в караоке баттле и проигрывают оба, но Лукас проигрывает больше. А Тэн смотрит на них обоих и понимает, что проебался, потому что на одного он смотрит с обожанием, а на второго с неприкрытой заинтересованностью.

Настолько неприкрытой, что ему прилетает от Куна:

— Собери себя немедленно, тебе фен уже можно нести.

Тэну стыдно очень. 

А вот Сюйси быть таким совсем не стыдно: он засучивает рукава майки, откидывает волосы назад и сладко смеется. Тэн уверен — он знает, какой эффект производит на остальных. И даже не представляет, какой эффект он производит на Тэна. 

Они с Джонни возвращаются в их квартиру, и Джонни рассказывает о том, с каким удовольствием провел этот вечер, и что Лукас ему понравился. 

Тэну Лукас тоже очень понравился. 

Стоп.

— А кто такой Лукас?

— О, малыш, ты что, совсем не слушал, о чем мы говорили? - Джонни удивляется и отрывается от расстилания постели, - это имя Сюйси. Ему нравится, когда его называют Лукас. Но Сычён на это клал большой и длинный.

Лукас. Так еще хуже. Потому что Сюйси — это кто-то маленький и милый, кого хочется спать уложить и колыбельную спеть, а Лукас — это тот, кем бы ты был не прочь быть задушенным и еще спасибо бы сказал. Да, так еще хуже. 

Тэн качает головой и говорит, что вообще половину вечера был в своих мыслях, на что Джонни посмеивается и уверяет, что все хорошо. Тэн всегда такой: всегда в своих мыслях, мечтах и в своей вселенной. И Тэн любит Джонни во всех своих вселенных. И только в одной из них ему очень стыдно. 

Он уходит умываться, задерживаясь в ванной дольше, чем обычно, а когда выходит, то видит своего бойфренда, который прекрасен. Сейчас, раньше и, конечно же, в будущем. Он всегда такой. Они начинали от друзей, который искали друг другу девушек или парней, а закончили тем, что, оказывается, все это время они искали друг друга. Джонни прекрасен, а Тэн самый счастливый и самый ужасный человек сейчас. 

В следующий раз он встречается с Лукасом, когда все собираются в кафе по случаю увольнения Яняна. Кун говорит, что всегда ждет его в своем коллективе, Сычён говорит, что всегда ждет его у мусорных баков возле дома, а Цзыюй говорит, что вообще не понимает, как они сошлись. Янян благодарит ребят, но сообщает, что уже нашел работу недалеко от метро; Сычён шутит, что кинет ему монетку, когда увидит в подземном переходе. 

Тэн посмеивается и его голова медленно опускается на плечо Джонни. Ему хорошо. И мыслей в голове никаких.

— Простите, ребят, я опоздал. 

Лукас стоит перед ним в брюках и заправленной в них белой рубашке. Красиво. У Тэна дыхание перехватило, потому что красиво, и он взгляд отвести не в состоянии. 

Рядом с Тэном единственное свободное место. Тэн рад и не рад одновременно. 

Парфюм Лукаса повсюду, и как бы Тэн не поворачивал голову, ему от него не спрятаться. 

Тэну кажется, что от Лукаса ему никуда не спрятаться. 

Тэн засматривается на его профиль, на его активную жестикуляцию, и понимает, какие они с Джонни противоположности. Он поворачивает голову в сторону своего бойфренда и давит из себя улыбку. Джонни выглядит обеспокоенным, но Тэн лишь качает головой и жмется к нему ближе.

А затем он ловит взгляд Лукаса на себе, когда напротив Кун, Цзыюй и Янян спорят о том, с каким бы аниме персонажем они переспали. Лукас ему улыбается, а Тэн улыбается в ответ. Своей лучшей улыбкой, а не как Джонни. 

Тэн чувствует руку на своей талии, которая сжимает его так крепко. Тэн отворачивается. 

— Джонни, я люблю тебя.

Они лежат на их кровати, почти засыпая. Но Тэну совсем не спится. Он слышит копошение и через секунду из-под одеяла появляется заспанное лицо бойфренда. 

— Почему ты не спишь? - он проводит по его волосам и старается не закрывать глаза. Тэн издает смешок.

— Затерялся в мыслях. 

— Только найдись потом, - Джонни затихает на мгновение, - и я люблю тебя. 

Тэн очень любит Джонни, в каждой вселенной. Но сейчас появилась вселенная, в которой Джонни нет, и Тэну страшно. Потому что он не представляет себя без Джонни, без своего поддерживающего бойфренда, который знает о нем все и даже больше.

Он думает о том, как бы было здорово прогуляться вместе с Лукасом по старинной столицы, зайти в любимую пекарню Тэна и разболтаться обо всем на свете. Потом что он о Лукасе совсем ничего не знает кроме того, что он прочно засел где-то в глубине и нарушает весь процесс жизнедеятельности Тэна. 

Сычён говорит:

— Джонни — твой любимый человек, а Сюйси — краш. 

Тэн запутался еще больше, а ведь пришел к Дуну поговорить, чтобы легче стало. 

— Иметь краш — нормально. Мой краш — Джон Кортахарена, но встречаюсь то я с Куном.

— Будто бы у тебя был шанс встречаться с Кортахареной, - парирует Тэн и утыкается лицом в сложенные на столе руки, - своего краша ты видишь только на фотографиях, а Лукаса я вижу два раза в месяц как минимум.

Тэн пропускает мимо ушей фразу “Джона я вижу каждый день в особой папке на телефоне” и продолжает спрашивать себя, зачем он пришел к Сычёну. 

Потому что с Сычёна все началось. 

Он привел Лукаса к Тэну и сказал “разбирайся с этим”. А Тэн ни в чем разобраться не может.

— Это твоя вина.

— Вообще-то, нет.

— Я знаю, но мне так легче.

Сычён фыркает и подливает в кружку Тэна чай. Тэн выпил уже кружки три, но все еще не чувствует эффект успокоения, который обещал Сычён. “За успокоением тебе к Яняну, у него целый бар успокоения, а я восстанавливаю душевный баланс, который у тебя к чертям полетел”.

— Проблемы нет, это просто интерес и он пройдет. И, я надеюсь, пройдет быстро, потому что я тут чайными плантациями не владею. 

Кун приходит домой и Тэн по второму кругу рассказывает свою историю жизни. 

— Может быть тебе встретиться с Лукасом. Ну, знаешь, один на один.

— Господи, ты совсем не помогаешь! - Сычён в негодовании наливает еще одну кружку чая для гостя, у которого в глазах сплошные вопросы, и бросает уничтожительный взгляд в сторону своего парня, - игнорируй все, что он говорит.  
Такое заманчивое предложение, как тут игнорировать. 

— Продолжай.

— Я не вижу никакой причины для драмы, которую ты тут развел, но раз тебя это беспокоит, то, может, встреча наедине даст тебе все ответы. Или она даст тебе разочарование.

— Хоть бы второе, - стонет Сычён и убирает со стола.

Тэн уходит от них с приобретенным неприятием чая с душицей и распутанными мыслям. 

На выходных они с Джонни приезжают к родителям последнего, где остаются с ночевкой. Старшие Со души в Тэне не чают, и это взаимно. Они знали тайца еще со времен его подросткового максимализма, и если тогда они разрешили своему сыну дружить с ним, то после поступления в институт на их заявление об отношениях они махнули рукой и сказали, что хуже не будет, а лучше будет точно.

Джонни говорит, что поможет отцу в гараже, а Тэн, чтобы не сидеть без дела, вызывается выгуливать Дэстени. Собака так рада, что лает на Тэна, чтобы он поторопился. 

Сворачивая в знакомый с детства парк, Тэн отстегивает поводок и садится на ближайшую скамейку. Дэстени беззаботно гоняется за пролетающей мимо птицей, а Тэн гоняется за своим здравым смыслом, потому что в десяти метрах от себя он видит Лукаса, который приветливо машет и подходит к нему уверенным шагом. 

Кун и Сычён спорили о том, через сколько наставления первого начнут сбываться. Сычён должен Куну двадцать баксов.

Лукас рассказывает о том, как здорово, что Дун познакомил их всех, рассказывает о своей работе на полставки, потому что он самый младший из них и заканчивает последний курс университета; рассказывает о своем родном городе, в котором каждая улочка чем-то памятна; рассказывает о последнем просмотренном фильме, о завышенных ожиданиях и о всех надеждах, которые остались в том маленьком городе на север страны. Тэн не знает как, но каждая эта тема выходит из другой, что только вопросы успей задавать. Тэн и задает, и получает в ответ выразительную мимику, размашистую артикуляцию и периодически проглоченные окончания в словах. 

Лукас говорит долго, и Тэн не знает, чем заслужил такое счастье. 

Сычён надеялся, что он разочаруется, а вышло так, что Тэн и не знает, к чему придраться.

— Ты свободен на следующих выходных? - слова вылетают быстрее, чем Тэн понимает о чем спросил, но отступать уже некуда, а он и не хочет. Пора быть смелым.

Лукас ухмыляется, насмешливо, что становится неловко и так глупо. Тэн чувствует каплю стыда. Он в двух шагах от того, чтобы начаться отнекиваться, как слышит глубокий смех и видит кивания головой.

— Тебе повезло, я свободен.

Да, очень повезло. 

Они обмениваются номерами телефонов и решают обсудить все уже ближе к дате встрече. Лукас задерживает свою руку на его плече дольше, чем положено, и прощается. 

Дэстени смотрит на него снизу вверх и в ее маленьких глазах Тэн читает презрение и жалость, она даже не дает ему пристегнуть поводок, периодически лая. Сычён и Кун не видят в этой ситуации ничего страшного, а собака становится первой, кто обозлился на Тэна. 

Они возвращаются домой. Старшие Со предлагают устроить вечер кино, но Тэн отнекивается, говорит, что голова болит неимоверно, и что лучше он полежит в комнате. Джонни, как самый прекрасный парень, идет за ним и предлагает составить ему компанию, но Тэн, едва сдерживая слезы, отказывает ему и посылает обратно к родителям. 

— Они скучали по тебе, иди же.

Джонни выглядит растерянным, но лишь кивает и целует Тэна в лоб. Таец ощущает, будто он провинившийся ребенок.

Тэн уверен, что совершить поступка глупее невозможно, на затем он снимает свой телефон с блокировки и смотрит на новый номер в разделе “контакты”. И тут Тэн понимает, что возможно.

“Это Тэн. Ты не против поболтать?”

Он смотрит на отправленное сообщение и понимает, что с этого момента он проебался по-крупному.

“Скучно?”

“Неимоверно. Я даже сбежал”.

“Люди иногда утомительны, правда? Помню в старшей школе мы собрались отпраздновать один из этих праздников, которые только как повод выпить, и в какой-то момент я понял, что буквально все от меня чего-то хотели в тот вечер.”

“И что ты сделал?”

“Перелез через окно. Второй этаж, между прочим”.

“Почему просто не ушел через дверь?”

“Хотел остаться незамеченным”.

Тэн посмеивается над действиями Лукаса.

“Глупый”.

“С тех пор ничего не изменилось”.

“Ты все еще перелезаешь через окна второго этажа”.

“Нет, я все еще глупый”.

С Лукасом очень легко. Его открытость подкупает, а наивность смешит до болящих скул. На время их общения он даже благодарит Сычёна за то, что привел его в их компанию. 

Джонни не уделял сюжету фильма никакого внимания, потому что все его мысли были заняты его парнем. Он всегда переживал, когда Тэну нездоровилось: у него долго держится температура, ломит все тело несколько дней, кружится голова. Поэтому, заглянув на кухню, Джонни спрашивает у мамы, если у них малина. Тэн любит малину, а чай с малиной тем более.

Он застает Тэна, уткнувшегося в телефон и с широкой улыбкой. И он видит, каким перепуганным он кажется, когда замечает присутствие Со. 

— Над чем смеешься? - он ставит кружку с чаем на стол и ложится рядом.

Тэн мнется.

— Да...я тут...У Сычёна опять приступы таланта, - находится таец, - и он думает, что выжигание по дереву — его призвание.

Джонни не верит. Не верит его бегающим глазам и тому, как он вытирает потные, он уверен, ладони. Тэн умелый врун, но Джонни слишком хорошо его знает. 

— Я тебе чай с малиной принес, - он кивает на стол. Тэн коряво улыбается, отказывается и идет умываться.

А еще Джонни знает, что Тэн никогда не отказывается от чая с малиной. 

Сычён говорил, что Тэн может разочароваться, но Тэн не может разочароваться в человеке, который вот такой как Лукас: со случайно брошенными фразами, колкостями, необъяснимыми поступками. Тэн таким не был и не будет, они разные.

— И мозги у вас разные! - кричит Сычён, - у одного размером с картошку, а у другого с рисинку, - он перестает ходить от одного угла к другому и садиться напротив, прожигая взглядом Куна, - а у тебя вообще мозгов нет, это из-за тебя все! 

Кун отодвигается подальше, но это его не спасает. Сейчас от Сычёна мало что спасет.

— Ты непроходимая тупица, - повисает молчание, - вот и думайте, к кому я обращаюсь.

Тэн уверен, что к нему.

— Тупица ты, Кун. А Тэн глупый, потому что тебя послушал.

Логика у Дуна хромает, но Кун сам хромать не хочет, поэтому молчит. Тэн все еще уверен, что он из стадии глупого уже давно перешел на стадию тупицы. 

— Я не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, - Сычён разводит руками и сдерживает себя, чтобы что-то не швырнуть в одно из парней, - тебе чего-то нового захотелось? Так скажи об этом Джонни, он уж придумает, что с тобой делать.

Тэн много думал, как все это выглядит со стороны. Это можно рассматривать так, будто два человека стараются стать друзьями. Но это не про Тэна, он не старается. Он позволяет себе легкий флирт, придумывает новый пароль для телефона, все чаще избегает компании Джонни из-за стыда, и из-за этого же стыда вновь возвращается к их с Лукасом перепискам. Он весь нервный и колючий. И больше всего на свете он сейчас хочет проораться из-за своей тупости. 

Но не на Сычёна, который мозги ему на место вставляет, и, вообще-то, правильно делает.

— Я думаю, что творю что-то непоправимое. 

— Я в этом уверен.

Лукас ждет его возле подъезда и приглашает в бар. 

Они садятся поближе к барной стойке, но подальше от живой музыки, которая звучит во всем зале одинаково громко, заказывают мясную тарелку и начинают с кружек пива. Лукас стандартно спрашивает как дела, Тэн стандартно врет, что лучше всех. За одной пинтой идет другая, третья пинта берет Тэна сполна и он перешагивают на ту фазу, когда у него развязывается язык и хочется участвовать в конкурсах, которые с энтузиазмом озвучивает ведущий вечера. Первый конкурс для парочек, а то, что парочка Тэна сейчас дома и думает, что тот ночует у Сычёна с Куном, Тэна и весь алкоголь внутри него никак не волнует. Он тянет сопротивляющегося Лукаса к центру помещения, где ведущий пытается привлечь еще одних, последних участников, и вот, спустя какое-то время, в зале стоят три пары, Лукас и авантюристская задница Тэна. До такого авантюристская, что когда ведущий озвучивает, что суть конкурса — в поцелуях и кто дольше продержится, Тэн только успевает шепнуть Лукасу, что целуется он мастерски, ему понравится. 

Лукасу вся эта идея не по душе, но то, что ему понравится, он не сомневается. 

Сычён уже два месяца написывает ему, чтобы он не трогал Тэна, и угрожает своим владением боевых искусств. Но Лукас слышать никого не желает, а внутренний голос, который шепчет “опомнись, у него есть парень”, вообще посылает. Лукас не то чтобы заинтересован в Тэне, но ему интересно, и интересно то, что же из этого получится. Почему бы и не плыть по течению, от Сычёна в любом случае прилетит. 

Ведущий объявляет старт и младший чувствует чужие губы на своих. Тэн был прав - ему нравится. Тэн целует лениво и мокро, и при каждой попытке Лукаса перехватить инициативу кусает его за язык, но отстраниться не дает. Лукас оглаживает его талию, подмечает как Тэн выгибается в его объятьях. 

Первая пара выбывает через три минуты. Тэн целуется с Лукасом целых три минуты.

Лукас губ не чувствует; Тэн чувствует, как алкоголь выветривается.

— Что я наделал...

Тэн убегает с разрывающемся сердцем и чувством стыда, которое сжирает его. 

По приходу домой, когда он видит Джонни, его переклинивает: он кричит. Кричит о том, какой он дурак, о том, как сильно он любит Джонни и о том, как ему стыдно. Кричит, что ему очень тяжело и как он хочет все рассказать, но он не хочет, чтобы его любимый мужчина разочаровался еще больше. Потому что Джонни такого не заслуживает. Он заслуживает к себе лучшего отношения и лучших отношений. Тэн извиняется за то, что не смог дать столько, сколько Джонни дал ему. 

Джонни смотрит на его раскрасневшиеся пухлые губы.

Джонни говорит, что ему сейчас лучше уйти.

Все вселенные Тэна уничтожены. Осталась одна, которую он не хочет. Тэн должен был уничтожить ее, а в итоге уничтожил себя и близкого ему человека.

Сычён говорит, что постелет ему в гостиной. 

Тэн не говорит, что случилось, но Сычён понимает все. Сычён не осуждает, он вообще ничего не спрашивает, только подливает чай и изредка вздыхает. Тэн ему благодарен, но думает, что было бы лучше, если бы его облили грязью с ног до головы. 

Утром Сычён берет с него слово, что он поговорит с Джонни. Не сейчас, а когда-нибудь. Им нужно все решить, а Тэн в стрессовых ситуациях будет прятаться по углам и бежать от проблем. Сычёну Тэна ничуть не жаль, но от него сейчас ждут поддержки, а не наставлений. 

— Пей чай и рефлексируй, ты больше ничего сделать сейчас не можешь.

Тэн может лечь спать, что он и делает. 

А днем видит сообщение от Лукаса, где он пишет, что им нужно поговорить.

А Тэн плакать хочет, а не говорить. 

Он игнорирует реальную жизнь три дня, а на четвертый пишет, что поговорить им все же нужно.

Сычён кричит, что Тэн тупица, и что он может не возвращаться. Но уже в прихожей Кун говорит, чтобы Тэн не глупил и сразу же шел к ним. Сычён побесится и успокоится, он очень переживает. И заснуть, не зная, как он и что, не сможет. 

Из Тэна вышел ужасный парень и друг.

Лукас сидит напротив, но Тэн не испытывает ничего из тех чувств, которые он вызывал несколько дней назад. Лукасу неловко, это видно по тому, как часто он отводит взгляд и как не решается посмотреть на Тэна дольше двух секунд.

Но Тэн, как и наставил Сычён, рефлексировал. Он понял, что заигрался, зашел туда, где изначально был провал во всем. Тэн должен был остановится где-то на первой фазе и просто наблюдать за Лукасом, поговорить обо всем с Джонни и решить проблему. Как они всегда делали — все вместе. Но позже Тэн понял, что и проблемы не было. 

Сычён был прав. Как всегда.

— Забудь все, пожалуйста. 

— Хотел предложить тоже самое.

Тэн так устал, что хочет домой, где его любит Джонни.

Джонни.

Тэн только сейчас полностью понял, что потерял его. А что делать и как себя собирать он не знает.

Он не спешит возвращаться к Сычёну, а сворачивает в знакомый парк.

Думает о том, как здорово бы было сейчас оказаться в больших и сильных руках, обладатель которых в этот момент бы дышал ему в шею и не подозревал бы, сколько эмоций вызывает внутри. Думает о том, как хотел бы не делать всех этих жестоких по отношению к Джонни вещей. По отношению к ним обоим. Тэн хочет все исправить. Тэн согласен на одну вселенную, но где они вместе. 

Тэн делает единственное верное решение за последние месяцы.

Тэн идет домой.

А дома Джонни.

Человек, которому он отдал свое сердце, все свои лучшие воспоминания и всю свою молодость. Человек, который знает его и может читать, как открытую книгу; который ни разу не отвернулся от него. Он смотрит на Джонни и видит все то, за что когда-то полюбил. Ему так тепло внутри, от чего Тэн непроизвольно улыбается. Джонни говорит, что давно не видел улыбки Тэна, и он, правда, рад, пусть даже причиной улыбки является не он.

\- Это только ты, честно. Всегда.


End file.
